


Peer to Peer

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), But every month is Vriskan month, Cybersex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash February, Voyeurism, Xeno, but not tentabulges sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: After a video conversation ends with an unusual technical error, Vriska gets a sneak peek into Kanaya's private life. She ends up seeing a lot more than she expected to... and she doesn't particularly want to keep it private.(Reposted from my main account, as I no longer wish to have it associated with explicit works.)





	Peer to Peer

"I'm just saying, I don't think you should see him anymore."

"Kanaya, you're _always_ saying that."

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you've spent the past twenty-eight minutes enduring the meddling of your moirail. And, as usual, she's unusually fixated on your romantic life.

"I've been saying that for three perigees," she corrects you, "because you should have stopped seeing him three perigees ago." She smirks a little at her own little clever jab. Ugh. You're tempted to wipe that smug grin off her face, but you can't, because she's not actually here. She lives too far away for regular visits to be a thing, so she had the brilliant idea to get a webcam so you two could video chat. The lack of physical proximity isn't really helping your vindictive mood at the moment. If anything, it's making it worse. You'd never actually raise a hand against Kanaya, but you have no such compunctions for husktop screens.

Instead, you settle for sighing and rolling your eyes. "Fine, Kanaya, remind me _again_ why you disapprove of one of my romantic partners."

Kanaya leans in a little toward the screen. "Because you're obviously not interested in him anymore," she answers confidently. "You regard interactions with him as more of a chore than anything. The fact that you require an auspistice speaks volumes as to the degenerate state of the relationship."

Ugh. It's bad enough when she's constantly making judgments about your other quadrants, but it's even worse when she's _right_. You _have_ been pretty bored with Eridan recently, and it's becoming increasingly obvious that your kismesissitude was never meant to be, no matter who your ancestors might have been. Which means now you have to find some way of properly deflecting the issue instead of just blowing it off. Still, though, you have an old standby.

"Yeah, well," you begin, crossing your arms and leaning back in your seat, "if he's such a lousy kismesis, then who would you suggest as a replacement?"

Kanaya doesn't look impressed. "Why do you need a replacement?"

"Um, because I kind of need a kismesis?" you answer, shrugging for emphasis. "And a matesprit, too? Y'know, to _not get culled_?"

"I'm aware of that," she says with a sigh, "but the cessation of your kismesissitude with Mr. Ampora wouldn't necessitate a replacement immediately. There are still at least three sweeps until the collection drones come."

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, so? Why should I wait around?"

"Because you have a very... overdramatic way of approaching new relationships," Kanaya informs you, clasping her hands together and leaning a forearm against her desk. "You always seem to take things too far. Surely you remember the incident where you very nearly crippled a certain Tavros Nitram?"

"i didn't almost cripple Tavros!" you shout into the monitor at her. "I was just having a little fun with him. If Terezi or Aradia told you otherwise, it was just because they were blowing shit about me out of proportion like pretty much always."

Admittedly, if they hadn't interfered, you probably _would_ have done something drastic to Tavros. In fact, you were _supposed_ to have someone running interference for you, but you guess he backed out at the last minute. Whatever, you never really liked associating with him anyway.

"Still, the point stands," Kanaya insists. "You shouldn't be so eager to rush into these kind of things. I'd be a lot more comfortable with you entering a concupiscent quadrant with someone you'd taken a while to become acquainted with beforehand."

Like who, her? Yeah right. Kanaya just doesn't get how things _work_ for you. And frankly, you're kind of sick of her meddling in your love life right now, moirail or not. "You know, Fussyfangs, I'm not really sure where you get off giving me romantic advice," you challenge her, "considering you've got fuck all for experience yourself!"

She reels back a little, looking a bit offended. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has _everything_ to do with anything!" you answer, slamming a fist on your desk. "You're always lecturing me about how I should conduct myself in a relationship, even though you've never even been in one!" You lean into the screen. "I mean, are you even _interested_ in that kind of stuff? Because I honestly wonder sometimes!"

"I..." She stiffens up. "Of course I'm interested."

"Oh yeah? With who?"

Kanaya makes a choking noise through her teeth, then turns away from the camera with an annoyed groan. "I can hardly see how it's relevant exactly who I might be interested in." She puts a hand up against her cheek, trying to hide a rising blush. Oh man.

"Ooooooooh, somebody's got a cruuuuuuush!" You lean forward, putting both your elbows on your desk and resting your chin on the back of your hands. "Who is it?"

"Vriska, I don't want to talk about this," she says, still looking away.

"Oh, come oooooooon."

She turns back to the camera. " _Vriska_."

You throw your hands up. "Okay, okay, fine! God, I was just trying to help. I know you probably think I'm just some crazy broad, but I honestly worry about you! You need to blow off some steam once in a while." Suddenly, something occurs to you, and you grin deviously. "At the very least," you begin, leaning over to reach under your desk, "you should get yourself one of these!" You grab the item in question and present it to the webcam: a vibrator, eight inches long, the same shade of blue as the symbol on your shirt.

Kanaya looks horrified. "Vriska, what..." she sputters. "Where did you get that?!" Wow. You figured she'd freak out, but she almost sounds _angry_. What's her deal?

"I ordered it online," you tell her, and she sighs. You take a moment to admire it again. "I picked it because it reminds me of mine. But seriously, if you ever need to--"

"Vriska, look, I..." she cuts you off, looking away. Wow, she was blushing before, but now her entire face is glowing jade. "I have to go."

You slump your shoulders a bit. "What? Come on, Kanaya, lighten up! It's not like I'm making fun of you or something."

"No, it's not that." She glances toward the screen briefly, then looks away again. "it's just that... I remembered I promised to speak with someone else around this time today." She's lying, but whatever. If she doesn't want to talk to you, you're not going to make her.

"Uh huh, sure," you say, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. "Well, then I guess I won't waste any more of your time."

She bows to you slightly, though she's still avoiding looking at the screen. "In that case, I wish you a pleasant rest of the day."

"Yeah, same," you answer with a brief wave of your empty hand, then lean back under the desk to put your vibrator back in its hiding spot.

"Goodness, I don't know what's gotten into her tonight."

You raise an eyebrow from your position under the desk. "Whoa, Fussyfangs, you could at least wait until you sign off to start trash talking me." You look back up to the screen, but she doesn't respond. "Um, Fussyfangs? Kanaya? Helloooooooo?" You wave a hand in front of your webcam, but she doesn't seem to notice. She's simply resumed using her husktop as if you weren't chatting at all. It's like she can't even see you. You should probably tell her about this.

Or...

You know, you've always been interested in what Kanaya _really_ thinks about you. She always seems so distant when you two are talking, but she's the one who insists on being friends with you. What's her deal? If you could just see what she thinks about you when you're _not_ around, then maybe you could understand her a little better. You've thought about poking around in her head with your psionics occasionally, but it's never been something you could do with any amount of subtlety, and you don't want to risk pissing her off when she catches you in the act.

But this... this is different. You can't see what she's thinking, but you _can_ see what she's doing. And if she really is going to talk to someone else, you can see what she's saying. Which isn't much, but you can do it completely undetected, which is an unusually appealing prospect.

Well... okay, you'll watch her for a bit. Just because you're a concerned moirail, of course.

It looks like Kanaya's trying to immerse herself in some other activity, browsing the Internet or something, but she seems distracted. She's still blushing, which you think is strange. Seriously, all you did was show her a sex toy. What's the big deal? You'd figure with all those trashy rainbow drinker romance novels she reads, she'd be a little more comfortable with the topic.

After a while, she sighs. "Well, I suppose I've put it off as long as I can," she says resignedly, then looks down at the corner of her screen. "And it's only been... a minute and 28 seconds." She stops to ponder it for a second.

"88 seconds," you both conclude simultaneously.

She laughs. "It figures. And it's a new low for me, too." She scoots her chair back and stands up, walking to the far end of the room. "Kanaya Maryam, worst moirail ever," she announces to herself, then stops by a chest of drawers, pulling one open and rifling through it.

Yeah, so she blew off your conversation. Big deal. It's not like you're mad or anything. You figured she'd shut you down anyway, who cares? She's not that bad.

And then she pulls something out of the drawer.

Something cerulean and eight inches long.

Oh shit.

Kanaya sighs as she pushes the drawer shut. "Well, there's only one thing that can feasibly be done about it." She turns around and unbuttons her red skirt, pulling it off to reveal a pair of pale green panties--and, of course, her long, shapely legs.

Shit!

She takes the skirt and neatly folds it ( _seriously_ , Kanaya?) as she walks back to the husktop, setting it and the... _vibrator_ down next to it, to her left, and sitting down again. "Well, I suppose I don't want to make a mess," she said, then pulled off her t-shirt, showing off the rest of the thin black undershit beneath it. After folding the t-shirt and setting it on top of her skirt, she does the same with her undershirt, leaving her in nothing but a bra, the same pale green as her panties, supporting a sizable pair of rumble spheres. (They're bigger than yours, anyway.)

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit _shit_! You shouldn't be watching this. This is creepy and wrong on so many levels. You're completely violating your friend Kanaya's privacy and spying on her to watch her... _do stuff_! You shouldn't be watching her. You should just close the window and pretend this never happened.

But...

You can't help but wonder. A few minutes ago, this was a side of Kanaya you weren't entirely certain even _existed_ , but here she is, stripped to her skivvies and apparently ready to... to _pleasure_ herself. Is it really so wrong to be curious about your moirail's sexuality, especially given that she's so adamant on refusing to disclose anything about it? You're just doing your duty as her supportive friend, that's all. Yeah.

(It certainly has nothing to do with the fact that you've suddenly realized that your friend Kanaya is _incredibly_ attractive. Haha, nope, not at all!)

"Well, let's see here," Kanaya says to herself as she resumes using her husktop. You have to wonder just what sort of... material she's using here. You figured she'd be curled up with one of those trashy novels of hers, but apparently she's using the computer for this one. Maybe it's still a rainbow drinker thing. Maybe she's taking the opportunity to revise the rough draft of the novel you know she's writing but is always too embarrassed to talk about.

"Hmm, which set should I go with this time?" Oh, okay, dirty photos. That's cool too, you guess. "Well, I guess it's been about a week since I used the old second apogee set. Now is as good as time as any for a revisit, I suppose." Second apogee what? You wish she'd be more specific. "God, if she ever found out about this, she'd cull me."

What? _That's_ kind of a weird thing to say.

But apparently Kanaya is done talking now. She's pushed her chair back a little now, enough that you can see down to her knees, and she's got her left hand on the keyboard and her right hand slipping under the waistband of her oh god you need to stop watching this. She's actually seriously about to start _masturbating_ and you're just sitting here watching her like a creep. But you can't look away. You've never seen Kanaya like this before, and now that you have, you're... _curious_. Yeah, that's what it is.

Speaking of curious, is it just you, or is it _really_ warm in your hive today? Must be a double full moon tonight or something, man! You take your jacket off, draping it over the back of your chair.

You see Kanaya suddenly rise a little in her seat, gasping a little through her teeth. You can see her working her fingers into her nook under her panties, and every thrust results in a little moan from her. She's biting her lip, looking at her husktop with half-lidded eyes, and while her blush has died down a little, it seems a lot worse now that you can see it stretches down to her chest, making it all the harder not to stare at her generous cleavage. You feel the heat rising in your own cheeks as you watch.

She's gradually increasing in intensity, you notice, her hand working a little harder and her moans getting a little louder. It almost sounds like she's trying to say something. You suddenly realize just how heavily you're breathing, and you try to quiet it, leaning into your monitor to hear the word on the tip of her tongue. Finally, she says it.

"Vriska."

" _What_?"

Your first reaction is panic. You think she sees you, and you kick your seat out a little, prepared to abscond rather than sit and face the indignity of being caught in the act of watching her. But she keeps going, moaning your name to herself as she continues to pleasure herself. And as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, letting out a long moan, you suddenly realize what's really going on here: _you're_ what she's masturbating to.

Shit.

You know exactly what's happening here. Those pictures are the ones she took of you whenever she roped you into being her little fashion model, and now she's using them as wank fodder. Because this mysterious crush of hers is _you_. That's why she didn't want to talk about it, and that's why she flipped out when you pulled that vibrator out--because she owns the exact same one, because it reminds her of you. So... she's _flushed_ for you? How long has this been going on? And what does it even mean?

No, none of that's important right now. Focus, Vriska! You have a situation to deal with here. You're currently watching Kanaya Maryam, your moirail and pretty much best friend, without her knowledge. And now she's pleasuring herself, and not only that, but she's chanting your name while she does it. What do you do?

Well, there's only one thing really left to do at this point.

You unbutton your pants.

Fuck it. You don't really care about why Kanaya is doing this, or what this means for your relationship. Right now, all you care about is the fact that she's half-naked and getting off to your image, and the thought of _that_ makes you want to take your pants off before they get a blue stain in them. You slip your jeans off and let them drop on the floor (like a _normal_ person), then take your shirt off and throw it to the side. Luckily, you don't wear a bra today, so now all you're wearing is a pair of dark blue boxers (shut up, they're comfortable). You can feel your bulge beginning to emerge from its sheath, so you pull them down to your knees.

Kanaya's apparently gotten the same idea, as you see her remove her hand from her panties and carefully slip them off. She neatly folds them ( _seriously_?) and sets them on top of the rest of her clothes. After a moment's thought, she does the same with her bra, then shoves the whole stack away and grabs the vibrator, twisting it around easily in her hand and flipping the switch on the base. You can just barely hear it humming through your speakers. Her right hand is still stained with her fluids, so she strokes the vibrator with it a few times, coating it in a thin layer of jade. That does it. Now your bone bulge has completely come out of its sheath, all eight inches of it swelling almost painfully at the sight of the woman in front of you. You can see her bulge beginning to emerge as well, and as Kanaya pushes the buzzing toy into her nook, you begin to stroke your own.

"Ah!" you both exclaim simultaneously. Kanaya squirms as she thrusts the vibrator in and out of herself, her moans cut off by sharp, irregular breaths, and you try to stroke your bulge in time with her. You try to imagine that you're the one making her breath hitch like that, that it's your bulge that's piercing her, and that it's the hot, tight moisture of her nook wrapping itself around your bulge instead of your hand. In a way, you _are_ the reason she's making those noises. She's imagining the same thing as you, and the thought of that makes you moan loudly. You can feel your hand getting wetter with precum, and that just motivates you to stroke even faster. Kanaya's increased her pace as well, panting as she thrusts into herself. Her bone bulge is fully erect now too, about seven inches long and rising in a graceful curve (god, even her _bulge_ has to be classy), and it drips with fluids of its own. You imagine it piercing your own nook, and you shudder.

Apparently, Kanaya has the same thought, as she slowly slides her right hand around her bulge and begins to slowly caress it. Shit, you can't keep up with this. You lean over and grab your vibrator from under your desk, flipping it on with one hand (you're really proud of yourself for doing that on your first try), and jam it into your dripping nook. "Kanaya!" you shout, without even really realizing it. You want to keep saying it, but the combination of the vibrator dancing in the folds of your nook and the hand sliding up and down your bulge is overstimulating you to the point where it's difficult to even _think_ coherently, much less talk. Kanaya's apparently experiencing the same sensation as she pleasures herself the same way; you can hear her trying to say your name and never getting any further than "Vr." Her chest heaves throughout her attempts, bare breasts bouncing up and down rhythmically.

You actually remember what you were wearing back in the second apogee: a red silk dress with a long, slinky skirt and a _very_ generously-cut neckline, with a pair of lacy black underwear to go under it. You try to imagine you're still wearing it. Or at least that you _were_ wearing it, until she ordered you to take it off, and you'd almost gotten the underwear off before she bent you over a table and thrust her bulge into your eager nook. You imagine her breasts pressing against your back, her hand sliding around your hips to grab your own throbbing bulge, and it doesn't even occur to you how strange it is that you're the one on the receiving end, because Kanaya is so high above you that you can't even imagine being on top of her.

You keep going, caressing your bulge and stirring up your nook, but somehow it isn't good enough. You can see she's close to climaxing herself, but you don't _want_ her to get off on some perigees-old static photos of you, you want her to get off on _you_. You want her to see you like you are now, naked and sweating and incoherent at the thought of her doing untold things to you. You want to be the one to do to her what she's doing to you right now.

And then the screen of your husktop suddenly goes black.

Oh, for fuck's sake, _the screensaver_.

You growl, taking your hand off your bulge to slap it frustratedly against the keyboard. The screen lights back up just in time for you to see Kanaya jump in her seat and scream. "Vriska?!"

Oh shit.

Okay, think fast, Serket. Due to a series of inexplicable events, you found yourself watching Kanaya Maryam (again, your moirail) pleasuring herself, almost certainly to the thought of you. In your infinite wisdom, you decided you would join her. Only now she can see you too. She almost certainly knows you were watching her, and you've got about half a second to say something to her before she realizes what a fucking creep you are and your life officially ends. What do you say to her?

"Keep going."

Fuck it. You're all in.

She looks at you disbelievingly (to be fair, you don't believe yourself either), her right arm covering her bare chest and her left attempting to cover the rest. "What?"

" _Please_ ," you say, not even trying to hide the desperation in your voice. "I want to see you cum, Kanaya. I want to make you cum."

Kanaya continues to stare for a moment, and then the strangest look comes upon her face. You recognize it instantly: it's the look that normally only comes when you realize you're in a dream. Her right hand slowly glides down to her bulge, and as she gives it a cursory jerk, you let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

That seems to be sound enough reasoning to her. She continues to caress her bone bulge, and her left hand grips the vibrator hanging halfway out of her nook and continues pressing it back in. You continue as well, but now it's different somehow. You can see her staring at her screen, eyes hungrily taking in every pixel of you, and you can _feel_ her looking at you. Somehow it seems to amplify your every sensation a hundredfold, and as you keep stroking your bulge and playing with your nook, you work yourself into a panting mess.

"K... Kanaya," you manage to sputter between breaths, looking directly into the camera on top of your husktop.

Kanaya looks into her own webcam, like she's staring you in the eyes. "Vriska," she says to you. Not to herself, but _to you_ , and not in that aggravated tone she uses when she wants you to change the subject, but softly, lovingly. The way she'd say it to her matesprit.

That's enough to push you over the edge. "Kan--ah!" Right before you finish, you pull your bulge up toward you, and it discharges a thick load of blue genetic material onto your chest and your face. At the same time, the heat in your nook reaches its peak, and you feel a surge of thinner liquid come flowing out of it, staining your chair and running down your legs. Your bulge lets out a few more low-velocity bursts, which drip down its side and onto the back of your hand. You collapse back in your chair, utterly spent. You're a little embarrassed that you came so quickly, but at least you get to watch Kanaya finish without any distractions.

Speaking of which, apparently the sight of you cumming was too much for Kanaya to handle. She bucks up in her seat, and with a loud moan, she reaches her limit. She doesn't have nearly as much control over her bulge as you do, as it looks like she ends up blowing her load right onto her monitor. A little fleck of jade cum lands on the camera. Her hips quiver, and you see runny jade genetic material pour out of her nook onto the floor below. Seeing her climax is apparently enough for your bulge to try and pull itself up for another round, but you're too exhausted to continue.

Kanaya continues to sit up for a moment, then shudders, flopping back into her seat. The two of you stare wordlessly at each other, breathing heavily. She reaches up to clean off her screen, and pull your hand up to wipe a streak of genetic material off your mouth. There's still a little bit left, so you lick your lips. Not bad, actually.

After a long silence, Kanaya finally sits up, drawing in a deep breath and sighing.

You then proceed to have the most awkward conversation of your life.

***

Thankfully, as awkward as it was, it was also probably one of the most productive conversations of your life. Kanaya wasn't sure whether she should be angry about you spying on her or apologetic for taking advantage of you, but once you made it clear that you weren't mad about the latter, she seemed content to drop the former. You _did_ tell her that you wish she'd told you about her little crush on you sooner. It sure would've made your relationship with her a lot simpler!

And speaking of your relationship with her... well, let's just say you two won't need to have _quite_ as many video chats from now on.

(God, you're glad you own a pair of rocket boots.)

You'll still have a video chat now and then, of course. You've just gotten back from the first of what will hopefully be many in-person "meetings" with her, and you're already in the middle of another conversation with her.

"God, I'm really glad we got that whole thing sorted out," you tell her, leaning back in your chair (with a towel draped over it; you haven't gotten the chance to clean it yet). "Honestly, I'm really sorry I didn't notice this whole thing sooner."

"Vriska, don't be sorry," Kanaya tells you. "It was my fault for hiding it from you in the first place."

You sigh and look away. "Yeah, but still, I should've noticed."

She shakes her head. "Just forget about it, Vriska. It's all in the past. What matters is that we're together now, and in the _right_ quadrant this time."

"Yeah," you say, and then let out a little laugh. "And you won't have to use those old pictures of me anymore."

Kanaya looks away, a little embarrassed. "Well, maybe not nearly as much. But we can't be together all the time, you know."

"Well, no," you admit, "but why would you need pictures... when you could have videos?" You reach up and tap your webcam.

She laughs. "I thought you might say that. You should open your present now."

"Oh, right!" You quickly pull a magic 8-ball out of your sylladex and smash it, releasing a box into your hand, wrapped in blue paper and tied up with a jade green ribbon. You quickly open it and take out its contents.

A vibrator, jade green and seven inches long, with the most graceful curve.

You stare at it for a moment. "Kanaya... I love you."

You don't need to look at the screen to see she's grinning. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> (Original commentary preserved for posterity.)
> 
> YEP, I DID IT. I WROTE THE SMUT. I had an idea, and nobody else wanted to write it, so I was like FUCK IT. This is my first foray into the realm of explicit fiction, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> vriskan 4 life, ~fuck the h8ers~


End file.
